the unspoken bond
by soul128
Summary: just a fan fiction read this then get back to me on what you think about it!


The unspoken bond

Author-hollowsoul128

The matches are

Maka&Soul

Blackstar&tsubaki

Chapter 1 the start

It was a quiet day as it had been for the past few weeks. Maka and soul were sitting in their apartment eating lunch. They didn't have school because the school gave everyone the week off. Maka had just finished here plate when soul said "hey Maka do you think blackstar is ever going to calm down?" She look at him then smiled and said "No. but as long as tsubaki is at his side he will always be in good hands." He laughed and said "yea but I wonder how long they will be gone on that training trip?" she look at soul and shrugged her shoulders. Then they both got up to go wash their plates. When they got done they went to go sit on the couch. Maka sat down and soul sat right behind her but then turned a light pink when he realized that his hand that had just flopped down with him had landed on her hand. He quickly pulled away and said "I sorry I didn't mean to." she was a light shade of pink but soul had not notice because of his quick haste to get away from Maka. Maka thought to herself {soul you didn't have to move away.} She then said "it is ok soul." Soul thought to himself {Maka if you only knew how I feel about you.} they both watch TV for about an hour or so then went to bed. ***

"Tsubaki enchanted sword mode go." Black star said as held is hand out for tsubaki to land in it. Tsubaki simply nodded and transformed in to the enchanted sword. Blackstar was use tsubaki on some wooden dummies that he made so he could train. He can now use tsubaki enchanted sword mode for about a 30 seconds. It was not much but those thirty second he could demolish 40 trees. He had been training like this for about 2 days now. After the 30 seconds he wouldn't pass out any more he would just drop tsubaki and fall to one knee. It was about midnight when tsubaki had said "blackstar you need to rest. You haven't sleep sence we got here. Now we are going back to the hut and you are going to get some rest." she grabbed him and helped him up as he got up he said "tsubaki I have to get strong so that way I can use your enchanted sword mode. I am going to get stronger." But as he said this he really thought {tsubaki I need to get strong so that way I can protect you. you have always been there for me. I need to get stronger so I can always be there for you. } she smiled and helped him to their hut that was about two miles from their training ground. They made it back in 30 minutes tsubaki help blackstar lay in to the bed that they handmade. They shared a big bed because it was easier to make one big bed then it was to two make two smaller ones. Blackstar had just lay down when tsubaki look outside she seen fireflies and when she look back blackstar was a sleep. She laid down beside him and fell asleep. It was 3 in the morning when tsubaki had woke up to find blackstar was sitting outside with that jar of sapping water he had got to where he could put half his hand in the draining water. Tsubaki got up and said "blackstar come back to bed." Blackstar "I will tsubaki I am just getting some stuff done." Tsubaki thought to herself {he getting so mature. Not just from his body but by his attitude as well.} She started to get a light shade of pink when she realized that she was thinking of her miester in such way let alone her close friend. She got up and walked over to where blackstar. Blackstar said "tsubaki go back to bed I will go with you." they both got up and walked to the bed and went to sleep. When tsubaki woke up she noticed that blackstar arm was wrapped around her waist. She turned pink when she heard blackstar say her name while he was asleep. Then she heard him say "I must protect you tsubaki." When he said this tsubaki couldn't believe what she just heard. Tears started to build up along the rim of her eyes. But blackstar had then stood up and said "hey tsubaki how did you sleep?" she whipped her eyes before blackstar could see that she had tears in her eyes. She then said "I sleep well. How about you?" he said with a big smile on his face "last night's sleep was just what I needed thanks tsubaki." They both got up and blackstar went to sticking his hand in the sapping water jar and tsubaki cooked breakfast. ***

Maka and soul had just woke up as well. Maka had already began making breakfast and soul had began to watch some TV. Soul said "hey Maka need any help in there?" she smiled to at the fact that soul was offering to help her without her having to Maka-chop him in the head. She didn't let soul see her smile but she still said "no it is fine I got it." They both ate quietly and slow this morning. Soul thought to himself {today is the day I tell her how I feel}. Maka thought to herself as well {can I really tell soul that I love him. What if I do and he doesn't feel the same? That would ruin our friendship. No I am going to do it today, I have to know if he feels the same way.} Then Maka said "hey soul I am going out today you want to come?" soul look at her with a smile and said "yea sounds cool." Maka smiled and grabbed soul hand to pull him out the door. Soul had thought to himself {this is it. I am going to talk to her about how I feel.} They went to a museum to look at some art when soul said "hey Maka I have to tell you something. I…" Maka stop soul and said "there is a Keisha near here." Soul and Maka then rushed to the sence where Maka had sensed the Keisha soul. Maka called out to soul to transform in to his scythe form so soul did as Maka asked. They attached in one movement Maka was able to put the blade of soul into the Keisha chest. It then turned into the red orb and soul changed back it to his normal form and ate the Keisha soul. After soul finished the Keisha soul he then turned to Maka and said "Maka I have to talk to you about something. Maka I" But as he was about to tell Maka how he feels kid ,Liz ,and patty walked up to them kid said "greetings." Maka Liz and patty all crowded around each other and began to talk. Soul then walked away from kid and from the pack of chatting girls. He had been walking for about 10 mins. As he was walking he thought to himself {I am such a moron I should have just told her. now I have to tell her at our house.} As he was walking down the street he bumped into Blair. He then said "sorry oh it's you. Hey Blair what are you doing out here anyway?" She then smile and said "looking for you Maka and the others are looking for you." soul "well I need time to think." Blair "still haven't told her yet have you?" soul "what are you talking about?" Blair "Maka you haven't told her that you love her have you?" soul turned a light shade of pink then said "what are you talking about I don't" but befor he could finish that sentence Blair said "I know I seem like the last one you want to talk to about this but believe it or not I loved someone once. It was my best friend Kano. He was a cat that knew a few magic tricks as well but none of it helped him in the end. He died trying to protect me against a Keisha. It ate his soul right in front of me, I never forgave myself for not telling him that I loved him. So please don't make the same mistake I did." As she said those last words tears fell from her face. She got up and walked off to disappear in the dark. With that soul stood up and walked back to his house to find Maka, Liz, patty, and kid all waiting patiently for him to get home. As he walked in Maka embraced him and kid said "I told you he would turn up." after a second Maka and soul both sat down to eat dinner that Maka had bought while they were at the market. Kid, Liz and patty left shortly after that. Maka was clean when soul said "let me help you with that." Maka smile and agreed. Soul began to help they finished cleaning up within a few moments and soul then said "Maka I have to tell you something." Maka "ok I have to tell you something to." Soul "ok you go first." Maka "soul I." but before she finished her sentence she seen a part of his scar showing. The one that he got fight ragnaroc. She then thought to herself {it is my fault that he got hurt and if I tell him I could hurt our friendship.} soul notice that she seen his scar and then covered it with his shirt. Maka started to tear up and soul noticed that as well. Soul said "Maka it is not your fault. And I need to tell you something. Here it goes Maka I" but befor he could finish she jumped up and ran to her room. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it. She slid down the door on her back and buried her head in her lap as she began to cry. Soul walked up to her door and held his fist up ready to knock on her door but couldn't bring himself to do it. He then leaned against the door and slid down as well with his legs out straight and arms at his side. Soul thought to himself {what did I do? What do I do now? What is going to happen?} Maka thought to herself {he must hate me now. I just can't let him know my feelings for him. If he got hurt again because of me then I couldn't take it. I sorry soul I am so sorry.} Soul then looked up at the ceiling and watched the fan go round and round. Then he got up and climbed out the window and on to the roof. He then said "no one knows how deep the wound in your heart is. No one knows how much I care about you." with that he let out a sigh and then sat down on the edge of the roof***

Blackstar and tsubaki been training all day long and went back to their hut for the night. Blackstar was able to walk back on his own this time. They were close to the hut when he said "hey tsubaki do you want to go swimming?" It had been a long and hot day so tsubaki said "sure lets go." They took off running to the nearby swimming hole that was close. Blackstar took off his shirt and was about to jump in when he realized that tsubaki was still clothed. Blackstar "hey is something wrong why are you not getting ready to go swimming?" tsubaki "well blackstar I don't have anything to wear." Blackstar "what your wearing is fine lets go." Tsubaki "no I mean I don't have any other close to change in to when we get done." Blackstar "well just go in your underwear." Realizing that tsubaki was a girl and that it would be embracing for her he then said "I will swim in my boxer so that way it is not so bad." She turned red as he took his shorts off and jumped in the water. She then slide out of her training gear and dived into the water and popped up by blackstar. He then swam down to the bottom of the cool dark creek that was about 10 feet deep. He thought to himself {tsubaki is getting even more beautiful than befor. Now she is swimming with me and I can't even talk to her because I don't want to lose her.} When he realized he had been down there for about 2 mins he came back up to a startled tsubaki. He then apologized for making her worry then he said "tsubaki I sorry." Tsubaki "blackstar it is ok. Just don't stay down there for that long again." Blackstar "no tsubaki I am sorry for all the reckless and foolish stuff I have done in the past and stuff that I may do in the future." As he said this his head looked down so that way he didn't have to look her in the eyes. Tsubaki then grabbed his hand and said "hey don't worry if we are fools then we are fools together." With that and her innocent smile she gave him blackstar just acted on his impulse and kissed tsubaki. She at first was too shocked to react but then started to move back away from him she then looked at him. Blackstar then realized what he did and swam to the bank and took off running into the forest. She swam to the bank and said "blackstar don't leave." She got her close and blackstar's then went after him. Blackstar was running blindly though the forest and was thinking to himself {why did I do that? I just messed everything up. Why am I always messing things up?} Hey made it to a clearing in the forest when he just stopped and sat down. Tsubaki was not far from him as she was getting closer she thought to herself {why did I pull away? I want to do that just as much as he did. Now what is he going to think? Will he even talk to me when I get to him?} With that last thought when she seen blackstar in the middle of the clearing. He then seen her and got up and was about to run when suddenly he felt her embrace him. He then asked "why did you follow me?" she then turned him around looked him in the eyes for a moment when he ask "well why did you? Do you just want to see me hurt? Well do you? Answer me tsubaki!"As he said this tears fell from his eyes tsubaki then kissed him with passion yet with a carefulness that cause blackstar to be breathless. Then when he regained his breath he said "I don't understand. Why did you do that?" She then said "blackstar I sorry." Blackstar then pushed her away and said "tsubaki you were the only person that I had left that I would have trusted my life with. I know you think I am a kid but the truth is I not a kid ok! I don't need you to piety me. You want to know something the reason behind my always saying I am a big star well it is because it is a way to remind me that I can't cross the line that my clan did! I can't do it I lost everything befor and I just don't want to lose it all again but I rather lose everything a hundred time then have anyone piety me!" With those words he fell to the ground and started to stare at the night sky. Tsubaki had tears in her eyes but said "blackstar I don't piety you, I respect you and blackstar" she then got on top of him and finished her sentenced "I love you and I didn't want to lose you or hurt you. I thought if I pulled away you would not be hurt but I didn't know you cared for me." Blackstar look at her and said "of course I care for you. Tsubaki I love you and that is why I want to get stronger. I want to be strong enough to stand with you like you have always done with me." she smiled and then kissed him then after 30 seconds they broke the kiss and tsubaki said "let's go home." Blackstar then asked in a hesitant way "so does this mean we are together now tsubaki?" she smiled and said "yes it does if that is ok with you?" he grinned and said "yea that is great." They got up and walked back to the hut and packed all their stuff. They were done packing when blackstar started to kiss her and they fell to the bed. He kissed down her neck and she let moans out for ever time he kiss her. ***

Then soul heard a noise on the roof and turned to see Dr Stein walking to him and sat next to him. Dr. Stein "so how are thing going?" Soul "not good at all." Dr Stein "well wat is wrong?" Soul "I tried to tell Maka how I feel and she ran into her room and locked the door." Dr Stein "well that is a tuff break. Cigarette?" Soul "well might as well." He grabbed one from Dr Stein and Dr Stein gave him a lighter that had a name marked on it and it said SOUL. Soul then turned back to Dr Stein after lighting the cigarette to hand back the light. Dr Stein "keep it soul considerate a present a get better present that I never was able to give you it before you left the hospital." He put the lighter in his pocket and inhaled the smoke from the cigarette. Soul "so what do I do to get her to unlock the door?" Dr Stein "well you can try to ask her to open it." Soul "yea I but I am just not sure what to say." With that he blow smoke out then Dr Stein blow smoke out as well. Soul then stood up and said "I am going to go talk to her." as he finished the sentence he drop the cigarette and blow out the last bit of smoke and started to walk away when he heard Dr Stein say "good luck." Soul thought {I am going to need It.} He climbed back down to his and Maka's apartment and walked to Maka door. He then look at the door and started to lift his hand to knock on the door but just turned around and leaned against it and slide down the door yet again. This time he could hear Maka crying. Soul then said "Maka do you hate me?" Maka then brought her head out of her lap and said "no soul I don't hate you." Soul "well I have to tell you… I am in love with you." with that soul stopped hearing Maka cry. He then looked down at his lap when he didn't hear her say anything. Then suddenly he fell back and his head was in between Maka legs as she stood over top of his head. He then realized that she was wearing a skirt so he quickly jumped up while turning red. He started to try and talk but words didn't come out, the words that did finally make it out were all stuttered and he was starting to turn even redder. She looked at his red eyes and kissed him. It took him by surprise but he quickly regain his confidence and started to kiss her with a passion that made her weak in her knees after they broke apart Maka started to fall but soul caught her and picked her up and carried her over to her bed and laid her down she then asked "have you been smoking?" Soul then said with a smile "yea me and Dr Stein had a cigarette." He then showed her the lighter that Dr Stein gave him. He started to walk out of the room when Maka said as she turned a dark shade of pink "do you want to sleep in here with me?" When she said that she was looking away because she was kinda embraced to ask. Soul just smile and said "can I sleep in the bed next to you?" She then smile and gestured him to come over to her and laid next to her and started to kiss her. Soul then felt Maka's hand touch where his scar is he seen in her eyes that she still felt the pain of hurting him. Soul then seen Maka eyes start to tear up. He laid his hand on top of her hand and said "Maka I know you want to get stronger but please Maka let me help you with it." When he finished saying that Maka started to cry soul then wrapped his arms around Maka and whispered in her ear "Maka you the only thing in this stupid world that matters to me please don't cry." Maka then looked at him and she asked "do you hate me because of what happened?" Soul "I could never hate you ok. I am glad it happened because Maka it helped me realize that this is really dangerous and we both can get hurt I am glad that it was not you because I would not know what I would do without you." when he said this she smiled at him and then she buried her head in to his chest. She fell asleep in his arms. When Maka woke up soul was not in her room. Maka thought to herself {I knew he would leave Me. no guy is a good Guy.} she started to tear up when soul came into the room back first juggling pancakes and syrup and juice on a tray when he turned around he said " oh you're up well I guess the cat is out of the bag." He then leaned down placed the tray on her lap and gave her a kiss on the check she just looked at him and then she said "you didn't leave." He smiled at her and said "I could never do that to you." She then ate the breakfast that he made for her. She said "this is really good thank you for cook soul." As she finished that sentence she gave him a hug and kissed him. He then took the dishes in to the kitchen and washed them Blair came into the window and said "I see you finally did it." Soul "yea and thank you for telling me your story it really helped me." Soul then tossed a fish over to her and she took it out the window. Maka came in to the living room and was wearing her normal button up shirt and short skirt. Soul looked at her and then started to walk toward her, he put his hand on her hip and kissed her. She then asked "so are we going to tell everybody?" Soul "well I would like to if you don't mind I mean it would be a lot easier to tell them then to try and hide it. But if you don't want people to know then it is ok." Maka "no that is not what I meant. I mean how should we tell them and should we wait till blackstar and tsubaki get back?" Soul "well I not sure but I think the sooner the better but we can wait till blackstar and tsubaki get back." She smiled and kissed him then said "I promise that we will tell everybody when they get back ok." Maka then put her hand on souls scar and started to breath deeply. And then soul put his hand on her hand and said "give it time it will get easier just don't force yourself to do it ok." Maka nodded and then she said "I will try for you."***

If you want to know more on the story just private message me or email me at souleater128soul I like to hear what you have to say so tell me what you think and you can give me a few ideas like how you think it should end or how you can make it better I am looking for someone that like to write and want to work with me on a new fan fiction if you are interested email me if you're not still email me or message me to tell me what you think about the story so far I am not done not even close as long as people keep giving me feedback I will keep writing.


End file.
